More then a sleepover
by Fangdomgirl
Summary: This is my second pairing from the 20 continuous pairings challenge this time I chose 14 and got ginny/luna. This is a simple fluff of luna inviting Ginny over


It's exactly eleven fourth five when Ginny knocks on the door of an oddly shaped house, unlike other people she finds the rook to be charming. Perhaps that's just because she is a weasley though and the borrow is also oddly shaped yet endearing

A man with white hair answers the door just as she takes a small step back to wait, mindful of the dirigible plums. "You must be lunas friend" he greats with a big smile holding out his hand and she takes it, gently shaking hands with him. "Yes I'm Ginny weasley and you must be lunas father xenophilius, she's told me so much about you"

He listens to her talk with a cheerie smile on his face so contagious that she gains one of her own. He reaches out and takes her bag from her "lunas just down by the stream, why don't you go join her while I take this upstairs to lunas room" she gives a small nod "thank you mr lovegood" she says hearing him say "just call me xenophilius" before she turns around and heads back the way she came

Although she had used a one way portkey to get here she still hadn't seen luna on her way up the drive and she wondered how she could of missed her

Slowly she makes her way down the small hill to the stream just near their house. It was truly a beautiful place and Ginny couldn't help but think that she wouldn't mind living here too. As she shook that thought off she heard soft humming and headed in the elegant tunes direction

As she rounded the tree she spotted her, luna lovegood standing in the stream, wand tucked behind her ear as she hummed a soft tune. Luna wasn't sure what the melody was it what luna was even doing

Her blue dress was stained with water at the ends and her blonde hair which was loose was dripping with water aswell, her shoes she noticed were missing but that really wasn't too odd for luna. "Oh Ginny your already here" came the soft voice as the tune ended and she glanced up nodding slightly

"Great" luna flashes her a happy smile before extending her hand "come on in the waters great"

Ginny hadn't expected to cave so easily but she spent half the day in the water with luna laughing and splashing until xenophilius came to got them as the sun became high and orange in the sky. They had been laying back watching the clouds and pointing out all the shapes when his soft voice had called out to them and ginny realised where lunas melody like voice was gifted from

Luna helped pull Ginny to her feet and she did her best to fix the ruffled red dress she was wearing. She smiled after a few minutes and gave up after all the green sash around the middle was still dark with water but she didn't mind. They had had fun after all and a simple spell would dry her clothes

The two made their way back to the house, without Ginny eve noticing they had walked hand in hand as if it was the most natural thing ever

Dinner with the lovegoods was no different then dinner with her family minus the loud boys clawing for all the food. Ginny listened to xenophilius talk proudly about luna and she complimented his cooking

He seemed impressed with ginnys own achievements especially that she was on the gryffindor quidditch team and she answered all the questions he asked as best as possible. Finally luna changed the subject back to her father and the quibbler and things continued smoothly

After a shower Ginny hung her dress up beside lunas to dry and got changed into her nightgown

She was surprised to see luna was already in bed when she came in "are you sure it's okay" she asked for what had to of been the hundredth time and luna have her the same smiling response of "of course" except this time she moved over more

Climbing in beside her lunas hand found her own and Ginny blushed lightly as they entwined fingers. The older girls blonde hair rested on her shoulder as she placed her head on her chest

"Is this okay" came her soft sweet voice almost like a bird song and Ginny nodded lightly before answering "of course it is" her grip tightened slightly on her hand. She wondered what this sudden swell of emotions meant but decided not to think on it as she focused on lunas ceiling

It was covered in a beautiful hand painted mural and she relaxed, she knew now that she'd have many more trips spent here and if she didn't figure out what her feelings were this week, there was always next time. With that thought in her mind she allowed her eyes to drift shut and lunas sweet humming to lull her into sleep


End file.
